Christmases When You Were Mine
by The6thBionic
Summary: It's Christmas time, but a certain bionic superhero hybrid is down in the dumps. She can't help but miss what's not there with her. Can her brother help her to get back into the Holiday spirits? ( RATED (K) / BREE,CHASE / BASED OFF OF CHRISTMASES WHEN YOU WERE MINE , BY TAYLOR SWIFT )
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** _Christmases When You Were Mine_

 **Author :** _The6thBionic_

 **Summary :** _It's Christmas time, but a certain bionic superhero hybrid is down in the dumps. She can't help but miss what's not there with her. Can her brother help her to get back into the Holiday spirits? ( RATED (K) / BREE,CHASE / BASED OFF OF CHRISTMASES WHEN YOU WERE MINE , BY TAYLOR SWIFT )_

 **Note :** _Be sure was to R &R, fav, and follow! If this gets up to 6 reviews before December 21st, I will do one more chapter about Christmas morning._

 **Random Rant :** _I just heard Billy Unger (William Brent) sing for the first time last week. He is AMAZING!_

 _-❤️❤️❤️-_

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I sigh to myself, staring at the fireplace; millions of memories flooding my mind.

Where has the time gone?

I remember when we were just little kids, our first Christmas in the lab when we really understood the meaning.

Mr. Davenport telling us about the first Christmas night; three wise men, the shining star, the baby in the manger.

Amd all of the Christmases since then just seem like distant memories. After we moved to Centium City I knew it would be different, that we would all be apart. But I guess I thought we would all be together for Christmas.

Mr. Davenport is in Mission Creek, Adam and Leo are at the academy...Chase and I are here. We have Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver with us, but it's just not the same.

"Ho, ho! Santa's here!" I turn my head in the direction of my brothers voice as he walks through the door holding bags filled with presents and decoration.

"I'm not sitting in your laps, just hand over the presents!" Skylar jokes and Chase rolls his eyes, smacking the hands that reach towards the presents.

"Hey, get out of those!" He demands. "You don't get presents till Christmas. But I did get the list of decorations Skylar so 'politely' requested." He uses finger quotes.

"Did you get them all?" She questions and he nods his head, reading the list aloud.

"One big Christmas tree, three boxes of blue and silver ornaments, three hundred feet of garland, twelve Christmas candles, four poinsettias - Kaz, don't eat them - oh, and one Santa hat." He shows her the receipt. "You owe me two hundred and sixty dollars!" He jokes.

"Why in the world do you need three hundred feet of garland?" Oliver asks the alien girl and she shakes her head.

"Don't get up in my business. Now you two go help Chase bring up the rest of the bags."

After about fifteen minutes all the decorations are finally in the penthouse, and Chase has hidden the presents somewhere.

Skylar smiles and grabs the decorations. "Help me put up the decorations?" She asks me, smiling.

I pull my knees up to my chest. "Uh...n-no, you can do it."

Chase furrows his brows, sitting next to me. "You okay? Decorating is one of your favorite parts about Christmas."

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you su-" he places his hand on my forehead but I cut him off mid word.

"I said I'm fine!" I snap at him, instantly feeling guilty. He quickly pulls his hand back, giving me an apologetic look.

I sigh, standing and heading up to my room.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"What was that all about?" Kaz asks as I watch my sister stalk up the stairs.

I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno. It's not like her to sip on anything Christmas related."

"Well...who wants to help me?" Skylar asks. I see that she's already used her super speed to hang the stockings and line the wall with garland.

"I'll help!" I smile at her and she smiles back. Oliver glares at me.

"Bah hum bug!" He yells.

I roll my eyes, looking back at Skylar. "Hey, why did you want this?" I ask, picking up a bright red Samoa hat.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. I just really wanted one!"

I chuckle as we begin decorating, along with Kaz and Oliver's help.

An hour later we have every decoration up except the Christmas tree.

"Okay, tree time!" Oliver carries the big box next to the fire place.

"Wait." I stop him.

"What?"

"We can't do this part without Bree. Someone should go get her." Kaz completes my thought.

"Chase, you go." Skylar insists.

"Yeah, she'll listen to you. Plus...we're scared of her when she's in a mood..."

I sigh. "Okay." I make my way up the stairs, arriving st her door. I knock, awaiting her response.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Bree...can I come in?" I hear my brothers voice through the wooden door.

Using my super speed, I quickly dry my tears, fixing my smudged makeup to hide the evidence of the tears that had previously been flowing down my face.

I climb back into my bed, pretending to be asleep. I can hear him open the door, followed by his footsteps softly edging towards me.

"Bree...wake up, sweetheart." He gently shakes my shoulders and I try my best to keep my eyes closed.

He stops for a second and I feel the bed shift.

"I know your faking." I hear aloud whisper in my ear, causing my body to jerk.

"Chase!" I smack his arm and he chuckles.

"C'mon! It's time to decorate the tree."

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do." He persists.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" He doesn't give me a seconds notice before pulling me up by my hands. "C'mon!"

"No, stop!" I whine.

"Let's go!" He lifts me over his shoulder.

"Chase, stop it!" I nearly scream.

He sighs, placing me back on the bed, noticing the tears that started going down my face once again.

"Bree, why are you crying?"

I just shake ,y head instead of responding.

He thinks for a moment, then tilts his head. "Are you on your-"

"No!" I cry in frustration.

"Okay." He whispers, pulling me into his arms. "What's goin' on?"

"This isn't how it's suppose to be!" I cry into his flannel shirt as he rubs circles on my back.

"What do you mean?"

I sniffle before responding. "Christmas is all wrong this year. Our family is spread across the country when we're all supposed to be together."

He tucks my hair behind my ear, pushing me away so he can see my face. "Bree, I know it's hard being so far away from everyone. I miss them too. And I know it's not the same, it we have a great new family to spend Christmas with."

I lean my head on his chest, waiting for him to continue.

"Skylar's excite about the holiday; so's Kaz. And Oliver is working on not being a Scrooge!" He chuckles and I giggle.

Then he turns serious. "I know you're upset, but I think I know what will help."

"What?"

He smirks evilly.

"Chase, what are yo- ahh!" I scream as he lifts me back over his shoulder, tickling my sides.

"Stop!" I giggle.

He heads down the stairs, singing at the top of his lungs. "Deck the halls with bells of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

It's not like him to be in this much of a Christmas spirit. Don't get me wrong, he loves Christmas, but we can never get him to sing a Christmas carols. He claims his voice sounds nad, even though he and I are the only ones in the whole family who can carry a tune.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

Okay, this may not be my usual self, but Bree needs someone who can cheer her up. I may have asked Adam for a few big brother tips so I could fill his shoes while we're all apart.

He said Bree just needs someone to be goofy when she's upset; someone to make her smile. And that's exactly what I intend to do.

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Tis the season to be jolly!" Chase comes into the living room singing happily with Bree over his shoulder as the rest of us, except Bree, join in.

"Fa la la la la la la la la!" We harmonize.

Chase flops Bree onto the couch, flat on her back. "It's time to decorate the tree!" He smiles his gorgeous smile, causing butterflies to swarm in my stomach.

Wait...did I just-...? Uh, anyways...

Bree laughs as he pokes at her ribs. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Okay, okay!" She stands to her feet, opening the Christmas tree box.

"Chase, you grab the top; Kaz, get the middle; and Oliver, you have the bottom. Skylar and I will open the ornaments."

I smile at Bree as I walk over to Chase. "Is she okay?" I ask and he nods his head.

"I think she will be."

A few minutes later the tree is put together and the lights are shining brightly. Chase and Bree pull out their ornaments from Mission Creek, while Oliver, Kaz, and I unpack ours from Mighty Med.

"Okay, when y'all put on the pretty ornaments, remember not to put any same color or kind next to each other!" I demand.

"Yes m'am."

Chase pulls out his phone, playing Michael Buble' s Christmas album; Bree's favorite. I can tell there's something going on with her, but I don't know what.

"I really can't stay. - baby, it's cold outside - I've gotta go away - baby, it's cold outside!" Chase and I sing together. He has an amazing voice, by the way.

I smile as he walks over to Bree, takes her hand, and spins her around. "The evening has been so nice and warm." He's such a good brother to her.

Bree giggles as she, Oliver, and Kaz join in.

"My mother will start to worry! My father will be pacing the floor! - Stay for just a half a drink more!"

We dance around and sing, getting caught in the heap of garland I had left over. Oliver oooses his balances, knocking Kaz over and creating a domino effect on the rest of us. We all fall to the floor laughing.

I look over at Chase, taking in how incredibly goofy and...fun he's being. "I've never seen this side of you."

He chuckles. "Neither have I."

"BABY, IT'S COLD!" We all sing loudly. "BABY, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!"

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Note :** _Remember if this gets 6 reviews before December 21st I will add a second chapter with two big surprises in the story! So R &R! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** _Since I got 6 reviews on the last chapter, here's the 2nd and final chapter of the story! Thanks so much for all the reviews! :)_

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Okay, this is the last present!" Skylar walks over to me, kicking at wrapping paper and ribbons to clear a path.

"It says 'To Bree from Chase.'" She hands the box with shining silver paper to me.

I neatly pull the paper off, revealing a small white box. Pulling the top off, I find a beautiful, silver charm bracelet that has a few custom made charms already on it.

Going through them I see one with two brothers and a sister, the three red circles from our old missions suit logos, the bionic academy logo, and the capitalized EF from our new Elite Force logo. And the last one is a super girl charm.

"Chase...this is amazing!" I give him a right hug around the neck.

"Where did you get charms like these?" I ask, releasing him.

"I made them." He smiles.

"You made these?" I gasp and he nods.

I give him another quick hug before clamping the bracelet around my wrist.

Skylar uses her super speed to clean up all the wrapping paper. As she does I look at our Christmas picture hanging on the wall.

Kaz in the middle of all of us, his arms wrapped around Skylar and Chase's shoulder. Oliver sits next to Skylar with his arms wrapped around her. Then Chase sits on the other side of Kaz, his arms around me as I sit in his lap.

"Okay, who's ready for Christmas tree pancakes?" Kaz places a plate of pancakes in the shape of little Christmas trees on the table.

We all make our way in there as Chase's phone rings.

"Hello?...oh no...yeah, that's fine! Okay, bye!"

"Who was that?" I question and he bites his lip.

"Umm...I have another surprise planned for you guys, but due to traffic, it's a little delayed."

"What surprise?" Skylar asks and we all step closer to him.

"You'll see!" He smirks. Skylar and I give each other look, stepping close to him.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee tell us!" Skylar give him the puppy face, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise!" He laughs. "Guys, a little help here!"

Kaz and Oliver chuckle, pulling Skylar and I away.

"Sit down!"

I sit at my seat, using one last attempt to get the surprise out of my brother. "Pwease!"

He sighs, and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I can't tell you!" He kisses my forehead. "Eat your pancakes."

"Truth!" Kaz says.

"Who is the most attractive person in this room?" Skylar reads the question from her phone, in our game of truth or dare.

"Oh, that one's easy!" He chuckles. "This guy!" He points both of his thumbs towards himself, causing us to all roll our eyes.

"Okay, Bree, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I say, bravely.

"Kiss the person on your left or right." She laughs.

I look to my left and right, seeing Kaz on my left and Chase on my right.

"Neither of those are happening!"

"It doesn't say you have to kiss them on the lips. You can do their head or cheek." Oliver informs me.

I sigh, leaning over to Chase and kissing his cheek, him seeming to be the better of my two options.

"Okay, I'm offended that you decided to kiss your brother over me!" Kaz' mouth falls open.

"I'm sorry, but I feel assured that he showered this morning." I tease him and all of us laugh.

The door bell rings and Chase smiles. "Hey Bree, can you get the door?"

I nod my head, standing up from the floor. Walking to the door, I twist the door knob opening it up.

"Merry Christmas!" I see my two brothers, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and other people standing there.

"Guys!" I squeal as Adam gives me a hug, lifting me off the floor. He sits me down and I greet the rest of my family, followed by Chase.

"Horace?" Skylar questions as a vaguely familiar face comes through the door.

"Alan!" Kaz smiles.

"What are all of you doing here?" I smile.

"Well, Chase called us. He said you were a little down and you wanted us all to be here. So he arranged a flight for all of us, ad here we are!" Leo explains.

I turn towards Chase. "Merry Christmas!" He smiles.

 **Chase's P.O.C.**

It was hard getting everyone here for Christmas, but the look on Bree's face was all worth it.

I wrap my arms around her waist as she hugs me tightly. "Thank you!" She whispers before going back to the rest of the family.

In the middle of greeting everyone, Skylar and I get caught under an old tradition.

"Oh! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Adam chuckles. I notice Skylar's face flush as our friends and family, excluding Oliver, begin chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

We laugh, and I cup her face in my hand, intending to place a quick kiss to her lips.

Enjoying it more than I anticipated, I pull her closer, deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, making us closer together.

I hear the click of a camera and break the kiss to see Bree snapping a picture.

"Bree!" Skylar scolds. Then I notice that we're still holding each other and I can feel Oliver's eyes glaring a hole through me.

"Okay, we all know that you two are madly in love, so get together already!" Adam says.

I look down at the girl in my arms to see her staring back at me.

"You wanna?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders awkwardly.

"I-...I don't know...you wanna?"

"Yes! Just say yes and kiss!" Bree smiles.

Skylar and I laugh. "Yes!" We say simultaneously.

I pull her into another kiss by the fabric of her sweater. She runs her hand through my hair and I smile into the kiss.

"Okay, okay, save it for later!" Douglas jokes, causing us to break apart.

We all go into the living room and Skylar holds onto my arm as we sit down.

"So, how've things been running here?" Mr. Davenport asks, leading into millions of hilarious memories.


End file.
